


Rumblings

by Jathis



Series: Rome [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Brothers, Family, Fluff, M/M, Slavery, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor does not like the rumors starting about his brother and a slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumblings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this wonderful artwork from the pudding is a lie: http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/post/148247788697/commission-for-the-lovely-jathis-based-on-the

“Your hair is so soft!” the Roman cooed, unable to stop himself from running his fingers through the blonde curls of the slave’s hair. “I am told it is yellow?” he asked.

Matt hummed, nodding his head. “It is,” he answered, “why do you think my old Masters used me for making wigs after I refused to cooperate in a brothel?”

“I will never allow anyone to cut your hair for such a thing again!” Techie insisted with a shake of his head. “That is wrong…taking such trophies from people…” he murmured.

The slave couldn’t help but laugh at the Prince’s reaction. He reached up with one hand, touching the back of Techie’s head in fondness. “You are far too kind to someone like me,” he said.

Techie could only blush and giggle at him.

* * *

“Emperor! Emperor, we must speak!”

Hux looked up from the maps he had been going over with Phasma, frowning as he raised an eyebrow at the man approaching them. “It must be important if you interrupt Phasma while she speaks to me of important business,” he warned.

“It concerns your brother.”

Phasma sighed as Hux immediately stood up straight, his body tensed and ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. “Is something the matter with the Prince?” she asked.

“He has been seen in the gardens with the pottery slave.”

“My brother keeps odd company. This is not new information.”

“The slave’s head was in your brother’s lap. They looked as if they were lovers, sitting on the soft grass in the sunlight!”

“Do not react too harshly,” Phasma softly warned. She watched as Hux clenched and unclenched his hands, sighing as she already knew what was going to happen.

“Where is the slave now?” the Emperor growled.

“He should be back working with his clay…”

He nodded and took his leave, storming out of the room.

Phasma could only shake her head, rolling up the maps to put them away until his return.

* * *

Matt looked up from his work with the wet clay on his table when he heard someone stepping inside. He and the Prince had parted ways only a short while ago. Had he returned so soon to see him again? He stood up when he saw that it was the Emperor, wiping his brow with his dirty hand, leaving a streak of clay behind. “Emperor..?”

“What are your intentions with my brother?!” Hux demanded.

Matt blinked at him, frowning as he shook his head a little at him. “I do not understand?”

“Do you think he will free you? Do you think if you make him think you love him he will beg for your release and become your patron?!”

The slave was silent a moment. Anger slowly started to build inside of him and he narrowed his eyes at the Emperor, shaking his head at him. “Do you think so little of your brother, you cannot believe a man might care for him?“ Matt snarled and Hux went deadly quiet. “He is not owned by you. He can make his own choices.”

"I think my brother is a target and I will do anything to protect him.”

Matt snorted, “like keeping him in a cage?” he demanded.

“Watch how you speak to your Masters, slave…” Hux softly warned, “and watch how you interact with my brother. If I discover that you are using him…”

“I would kill myself before I ever considered hurting him,” Matt insisted.

“And if you do not, I will make sure to kill you myself,” Hux hissed before storming out.


End file.
